blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Lionfire
''Lionfire ''Is a ginger she-cat with bright hazel eyes, a ginger tufted tail-tip, and ragged neck fur. Hiya I'm Lionfire! I've been on the blog for almost 4 years now (but probably inactive for like 98% of that time). Trying to become more active though haha On BlogClan * Not often on chat as timezones aren't often overlapping, although on rare days when I've had too much coffee and up at 4am I sometimes make a rare appearance * Usually on the Tavern, although trying to widen my horizons * Been here 4 years, although gradually becoming more inactive due to school yadda yadda but I'm coming back I swear! * On the BlogClan Discord, Instagram, and Google Hangouts Random Facts * Me and my friends at school keep doing dumb stuff but despite me being one of the worst I never get blamed, even if caught red-handed! Such things include leaving Bugles on our drama teacher's chair resulting in her interrogating each of her classes, playing Kazoo each time our English teacher turned around, and running a school meme page however even our headteacher has said he liked it. * I do yoga, strictly vegetarian (although trying to be vegan), and do climate strikes and other left-wing protests * Want to be a zoologist or conservationist, and work with big cats probably. * Listens to The Cure, Sisters of Mercy, Siouxsie and the Banshees, Dido, Eurythmics and Moby. Loves The X-Files, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the latest Doctor Who series. Trailing Stars Edited Chapter 22. Seen in Chapter 19 - “Oh no!” Lionpaw yelped, her voice cracking. “Who was on the patrol?” “Are they back yet?” “Are they okay?!” With each question, Lionpaw advanced on Geckopaw until she was pressed into a tree. “Give Geckopaw her space,” Russetfeather commanded sternly, causing Lionpaw to trot sheepishly back towards the older she-cat. “Thank you for the information, we will report to Cakestar for more details.” Seen in Chapter 22 - Leads the patrol against the badger pretty badly :P “You know what, fine, Lionfire will lead them,” Copperclaw growled, looking quite annoyed, and an air of disappointment spread over the crowd of cats. “Hey, I’m leading this patrol,” Lionfire complained, but everyone ignored her. “It’sーit’s not all up to me! I’m not the only cat on patrol here! Put Lionfire on the spotーshe’s leading the patrol.” Lionfire was undaunted by the seven cats staring at her, and she appeared to be making up a plan. Her ears were buzzing and she swayed on her paws, not listening to a word the ginger she-cat was uttering. “We should get going,” Lionfire announced, suddenly sounding more confident and less whiny than before. Seen in Chapter 23 - Leads the patrol against the badger, and fights it Lionfire bit down furiously on one ear, just enough to make the badger dizzy and confused. Both animals grunted. After a while, Lionfire rolled onto her stomach and looked at the group. Winterpaw glanced at her from the side of his eye. She had a thoughtful expression, like she wanted to talk to someone. “I’ve always hated running,” Winterpaw murmured, and the group burst out laughing, Lionfire being the loudest. Wrote Chapter 25 (really badly haha) On the Wiki Very inactive :P Category:She-cat Category:Senior Warrior Category:Groovy Griffins Category:Fabulous Felines Category:Mentor